


My Neighbor Naruko (SasuFemNaru)

by Otaku_Lucky_Star



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Happy Ending, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lucky_Star/pseuds/Otaku_Lucky_Star
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was a 14 year old boy who had nothing but a normal, boring, life. But one day, on his way from school, he saw moving trucks in his neighbor's parking lot. His new neighbor, changed his life forever.(Sasuke X Female Naruto)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. The Girl Next Door

I looked out the school window in boredom. It was another ordinary day, nothing out of the usual as always.

I sighed quietly as I lowered my head onto the school desk in boredom.

Every day was the same. Every face in my small country side home town was the same. Everyone knew each other, and everyone knew they would all end up in each other's lives one way or the other. This is why I hate my life because everyone's fate was already set in this town.

The school bell rang, ending my daily suffering. I quickly lifted myself off the desk, packed my things, and grabbed my bag to walk out the classroom. While halfway out the door, Iruka Sensei called me over. "Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I looked over at him in annoyance. I slowly walked over to him, waiting to see what he wanted. "Sasuke, I think you should be placed in the more advanced classes. I mean, you always look so bored and you know all of this information. I really think-"

"I don't care what you think. If that's all, I'll be going." I then walked out without another word.

While walking out of the school building, Sakura came up to me as she always did to me every day. "Hey Sasuke-kun, I was wondering about your thoughts on my new hair cut," she said as she touched her newly cut hair.

I simply shrugged and walked off. 

* * *

As I walked through the rural roads, I couldn't help but think about how boring today--every day was.

I was passing by the Haruno's estate when Mebuki Haruno called me over. "Sasuke-kun! Come here for a second!" she yelled while waving at me. 

I then walked towards her to see her holding a plastic bag full of vegetables. "Here, take this to your mother. It's some extras we had from our garden. We had a good harvest this year."

I bowed in respect and silently replied, "Thank you."

"No problem! It's the least we can do for our _family_ ~" 

I sighed and began to walk away.

The Harunos have a thought in their heads about me marrying their daughter Sakura.

I sighed again heavily at the thought of spending the rest of my life with that annoying girl.

Who knows? I might end up with her. The way things are going, I'll end up with Sakura, be a miserable, old working guy with stupid kids and an annoying wife.

I can't escape that path. When you're born, your life is already chosen for you. It makes a path so you can follow it. This is what's called fate, something that can't be escaped. 

I finally reached my house, when I noticed moving trucks leaving the house next door. As I stared at the house, I couldn't help but feel as if something was just destroyed. Like if something had just been broken, put out of balance.

"Sasuke!"

I quickly looked over to the voice to see my mother walking up to me with a box.

"Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"No, it's just...I saw you staring off into space. I thought there was something wrong."

I then looked at the bag in my hand and showed it to her, "Here...it's from the Harunos."

She reached over and took the bag from me with great joy. "Wow! This is great, we were running low on food too!" She placed the bag on her arm and began to walk away. "I need to call Mebuki to tell her thank you...oh! Before I forget..." 

She then stopped walking and turned over to face me. "Sasuke, can you greet the new neighbor for us?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Take this..." She quickly walked back to me and gave me the box she had in her hands. "This is a gift for them."

She then began to walk back to the house, leaving me there speechless. 

Thinking about the house made me shiver. Something was telling me that our new neighbor was going to be trouble, and I shouldn't get involved.

Before she entered the house, I quickly yelled at my mother, "Why didn't you tell Itachi to do it?!"

"Thank you, Sasuke!" She yelled back with a smile, ignoring my complaint. She then closed the door to the front of the house, indicating that I had to do what she said or sleep on the streets tonight.

I looked at the box in my hands and sighed loudly. _Something's telling me that I'm going to regret this..._

* * *

I was standing in front of the neighbor's door, staring at the doorbell in fear. There was something about these people that was making me uneasy. I finally got the guts to ring the doorbell and a giant crash was heard from the inside.

In a panic, I went to open the door. Surprisingly, the door opened. _What kind of people leave the door unlocked?!_

I dropped the box on the floor and walked into the house. As soon as I entered the house, I saw a girl with long, flowing blond hair tied up in pigtails. She was laying on the floor, unconscious as her eyelids were closed. 

I quickly went up to her and kneeled down beside her, shaking her to try and wake her up. She then finally opened her eyes.

She looked at me and whispered in a daze, "Saizo-sama...is that you?"

"Huh?"

"Saizo-sama..."

She pushed me back, pinning me to the floor.

"Wha-what're you doing?!"

She then began to move her upper body towards me, laying her breasts on my chest. Her face was so close to mine that I could feel her breath against my lips. My face was beginning to heat up, and my heart was pounding madly.

"Saizo-sama..." she then kissed me lovingly on my lips. 

I layed there in shock, trying to process what had just happened. Suddenly, I felt her tongue try to enter my mouth.

_What the-?! Snap out of it Sasuke! You need to get out of here!_

I quickly pushed her off of me, causing her to hit her head against the side of the table, making her fall unconscious again. 

I quickly got up and ran to the door. As I ran out with embarrassment, I stopped and looked back to yell: "You perverted old hag!" 

As I said those words, flashbacks appeared in my mind from the passionate kisses the girl was trying to give me. I quickly placed my hand over my mouth in embarrassment and felt my heart pound again at the memory.

_She...she stole my first-ugh-she freaking kissed me!!!_

I slammed her door closed and ran home. 

* * *

I ran into my house, ignoring everything and everyone as I ran up the stairs.

"Sasuke, how'd it-?"

"Fine!" I yelled before my mother could finish her sentence. 

I slammed the door to my room closed and jumped into my bed, wrapping myself in the blanket.

_Stupid old hag!_

I then threw the blanket off of me and went to my laptop. I opened up the internet and ningoogled the name she called me: Saizo.

What came up were images of an anime character and an otome game character. 

I stared at the two images, trying to figure out where my resemblance was in those characters, but it was futile. 

"What the hell?! I don't look like any of these bastards!" 

_Stupid, perverted, otaku wannabe, hag! I swear I'll kill her for-!_

My face burned red at the sudden thought of having my first kiss stolen by the blond beauty.

_I feel like I can die of embarrassment!_

Then the door to my room opened. "Sasuke, mom wants to--what're you doing?" My brother asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

I quickly closed my laptop and yelled with a bright pink face, "Nothing!"

"Okay..." he then walked out without another word.

I hit my head on the desk and began to yell in frustration. 

_That girl is anything but normal!_


	2. The Girl Comes Over

_**Saturday** _

I was walking down the stairs when I smelled something horrible. I pinched my nose and continued down the stairs. "Mom! What is that awful smell...?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar color of hair, sitting at our dining table. 

My face turned red, remembering the horrible memories from last night. "I-I-It's the hag!" I yelled.

"Sasuke!" my mom yelled in anger.

"Hag?! Who you callin' hag?!" the blond asked while standing up with a fist. 

My mom looked at her and said meekly, "I'm sorry about my rude son. Sasuke, introduce yourself."

I looked away from the blond and said coldly, "There's no need for me to introduce myself to a perverted hag."

"Sasuk-" 

When I looked over to see the girl's reaction, I saw here jump over the table and run up to me. She put me in a headlock and growled, "Say that again and you won't have a head to speak with anymore!" 

"Let go of me you crazy hag!"

My mom then started to laugh. "You guys sure get along well~."

"Mom?! What logic are you using?!"

She smiled and began to walk off to the living room. "Sasuke," she said as she was walking away, "Since you're being a bad boy, please take Naruko out as punishment. Make sure you give her an amazing tour of our nice country side."

_Huh?! Why me? And why is she talking to me as if I were some little kid?!_

The Blond began to chuckle as she slowly let go of me. "Yeah, you've been a really bad boy, so you gotta show me around~," she taunted. 

"Shut up!"

We glared at each other for what felt like hours until I decided to stop being childish. _What am I doing? I'm acting like a child! This girl... this girl-ughhh!_

I then looked away and began to walk out the door. 

"Hey! Where you going?" the blond asked while walking after me.

"She told me to show you around...so I'm doing that."

"Ooooh, so you're a Momma's boy, huh?"

"What was that?!" I asked angrily while looking at her furiously. 

"Oh nothing~" she sang as she followed me out of the house.

_This girl is going to be the end of me!_

* * *

We were walking down the road in silence when she spoke up and commented, "You don't talk much, do you?"

I clicked my tongue and ignored her. 

"Hey! I was just askin', you brat. No need to be so rude. "

I stayed quiet as she continued to speak.

"So how come you're so mean? Your mom's so nice, so how'd you end up being such a rude, emo, lameo?" 

_Can she just shut up?!_

"By the way, your mom mentioned you had a brother~! How old is he?! Is he older or younger?!" she asked excitedly.

"He's older...16," I said with an annoyed tone.

"Really?! Ahhhh we're the same age~! Is he taken or single? Oooh, is he hot?!" She squealed excitedly.

_Why does she care about Itachi?!_

I grew annoyed by her and yelled angrily: "Shut up!"

"Jeez whatta sour puss. You sure are a cocky brat, aren't you?"

"Well, at least I don't go around kissing people I don't know!"

I quickly placed my hands over my mouth. _Oh crap! What did I just say?!_

She then looked at me confused. "What? I haven't even had my first kiss."

"Huh?"

She placed her hands on her waist and spoke with pride, "I'm saving it for when I get married!"

"Pfft!"

"Whatcha laughing at?!"

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

She stayed silent for a while and suddenly stopped walking. I looked back to see what was wrong, but instead, I saw her walking towards a tree. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"I wanna rest~ I've been walking for hours."

"It's been 10 minutes!" I retorted.

"Whatever country boy..."

I sighed and walked over to the tree where she was sitting. I then sat down on the grass next to her. 

"Hey..." 

"hmm?" I asked a little annoyed.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I think I dreamt about you."

"Huh?!" 

My face began to turn red at the reminder of the kiss.

"It's weird. It felt so real...and I kissed you in the dream...or maybe it was Saizo-sama~! You look like him, ya know."

I looked at here a little angrily. _Again with that stupid Saizo guy!_

"I don't look like him," I said coldly.

She looked at me in surprise, "You know who that is?"

I nodded and she squealed happily. She quickly trapped me in a hug as she continued to squeal. "You get some brownie points kid!"

My heart began to skip, making me uneasy. So I quickly pushed her off before my heart exploded. "Get off me hag!"

"Why do you keep callin' me a hag?!" she yelled while standing up angrily. 

"Cuz you are one!" I retorted as I stood up as well.

"Why you...!" she began to walk up to me, but she lost her footing as her foot got caught on a tree root, making her wobble. She unintentionally grabbed onto my arm, pulling me down with her. 

When we fell, it didn't hurt much, the grass was unexpectedly soft and squishy.

"Hey kid. I know my boobs are great, but I think you should get your head out of them."

I then lifted my head and I noticed I was on top of her. My face flushed red as I quickly got off. "So-sorry..."

"It's fine," she said while getting up. She then passed me her hand, "I'll only forgive you if you stop calling me a hag!"

I stayed quiet for a while and I took her hand with a light pink face. She then helped me up and asked, "Deal?"

"Fine..."

She began to walk away with a laugh as I walked behind her. "If I knew getting you to stop was this simple, I would have put your face in my chest sooner! Hahaha"

My face turned red at the thought. _That girl really has no shame..._

* * *

We were out for a few hours, and we walked back home once it started getting dark. I dropped her off home, and I walked over to my house. 

I opened the door, only to see my mom and brother waiting at the door with a smug face. 

"Well, well, well...did you have fun?" my mom asked strangely.

"I think he did...he came home really late~," Itachi added.

My face began to heat up when I noticed what they meant. "Stop!"

I pushed them out the way and went upstairs to my room. I hopped into bed and covered myself in the blanket. 

I then threw it off and ran to my laptop to quickly ningoogle the website Yahoot.com.

I stared at the home screen as I sighed, slowly closing the laptop. "What am I doing? This is stupid." 

I clenched the bottom of my shirt as I thought about what I was about to do. I grew frustrated at my weakness and finally broke, "What the hell, it's just a stupid question!"

I opened the computer back up, logged into my account, and asked the question I've been dying to have answered for the past two days:

**Why does my heart skip a beat when I'm near a specific girl?**

I waited for a while and suddenly, I got a response. _That was fast..._

 **Saku-cherry101:** I'd see a cardiologist because he will diagnose: 

_Love :)_

I slammed my laptop close in fear. "Love?! That's stupid...!"

I slammed my head onto the top of my laptop and sighed. "There's no way...she's just a pervert that goes around kissing people and not remembering!"

I breathed out heavily again, thinking about the ridiculous accusation the commenter suggested on my question. 

_Love? That's fucking ridiculous..._


	3. The Girl and Itachi

It was time to go to school, and I quickly ate my breakfast and headed for the door. 

"Sasuke~" 

I then looked back to see my mom holding a bento.

"Sasuke, can you take Naruko to school, and give her this!" I looked at my mom suspiciously. 

I took the bento and nodded. I placed my shoes on and ran out the door to the neighbor's house. When I reached the front door, I breathed in heavily and knocked. 

"Coming!" She then opened the door, sending my heart haywire. 

"What're you gawking at?" she asked while looking at me.

I felt my face warm up as I watched how her school uniform fit onto her curvy body. Her shirt was tight around her breasts, and her skirt brought attention to her thighs. I was staring, and I couldn't stop.

"Earth to Sasuke, hello?" She called, kicking me out of my trance.

I quickly looked away and passed her the bento. 

"This is for me?"

I nodded slowly: "My mom made it for you." 

She took the bento from my hand happily, "Your mom is so nice! She just saved me some lunch money: I don't need to buy bread for today! I'll tell her thanks if I see her." She then ran back inside the house to grab her bag.

I let out a sigh as I stood there trying to calm down. _Love? Yeah right! This is why I didn't want to ask that stupid question: now I'm paranoid..._

While she was inside I yelled, "Why're you in a high school uniform anyway?!"

She then yelled back, "I am in highschool! I'm 16! I told you yesterday, kid." 

_She's sixteen?! I forgot she said that!_

I started thinking about yesterday when I suddenly remembered the annoying conversation we had. _That's right...She's interested in my brother..._

"Alright, let's go~," She said while walking out and closing the door again. We began to walk down the driveway when she started to speak: "So... about your brother... How come I never saw em when I passed by the one time."

_Why's she so interested in Itachi? She's never even seen him before to even be interested..._

"Uh, my brother works part-time at a movie rental store in the city. He usually comes home pretty late...why?"

"Is it wrong for me to be curious about my neighbors? Plus, I wanna see if he's hot or not~!" 

"Ughhh you're such a perv!" I yelled. _She's so annoying!_

We were passing by my home when I saw Itachi leaving the house while reading a book. He then briefly looked up from the book and saw us. He closed the book and smiled.

"Hey kid, is that your brother~? He's pretty hot!" she said while whispering excitedly to me.

"Eh?" I retorted a little bothered.

Itachi walked up to us and he showed his hand to greet the pervert. 

"Hi, I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."

She quickly took his hand and said loudly, as usual, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki! Nice ta finally meet ya!"

As I looked at them, I began to feel a little bothered for some reason. I closed my eyes and turned with a frown: "Hmph." I began to walk ahead in annoyance.

"Sasu--" My brother was then caught off by the pervert starting a conversation. The whole way to school was full of laughter from the perv and my brother. 

_So this is what third-wheeling is...it's not like I care anyway._

* * *

I finally reached the front of the school as they slowly approached, still deep in conversation. I looked back at them with a frown, "Hey, shouldn't you guys hurry?" 

Itachi looked at me and asked, "Sasuke calm down; There's still 15 minutes till school starts."

She laughed and patted my head. "You really like school, huh kid?" She asked as she continued to laugh.

"No Naruko, Sasuke hates school...that's why I'm surprised he rushed to get here." He then made a sly face and asked, "Could it be that maybe that Sakura girl has finally made her way to your little cold heart~?"

I looked at him with a face of disgust: "Hell no!" 

"Awww, looks like the kid has a crush~," The perv mocked as she grabbed my cheeks and played with them.

I quickly slapped her hand away. "Shut up!" I then began to bolt towards the middle school entrance.

"Moody teen!" she yelled back.

* * *

"Sasuke~" 

I then looked over to see Sakura and Ino running towards me. "ugh..."

"Sasuke, I saw you with some blond girl this morning; is she a family member?" asked Sakura as innocently as possible.

"She looks way older than you, which means she can't be your girlfrie--not that you can't land an older girl--but she's not your girlfriend, right? right?!" Ino asked.

I shook my head and continued to look out the window. 

"Wait! Sasuke, who is she? Sasuke? Sasuke?!"

It went on like this all day. Every girl questioned me, and I gave them the same answer: silence. 

It was finally time for P.E, and I sat down by a tree to skip. As I looked at the fence dividing the high school from the middle, I started to wonder what she was doing.

 _She's probably trying to cozy up to my brother! Not only is she a perv, but she's a floozy!_ Thinking about her and my brother bothered me.

"Kid?"

I then looked up to see her leaning on the fence with her gym clothes on. "You're skipping P.E too?"

"Why does--hey!"

I saw her begin to climb the fence. She then jumped off the top and landed smoothly, while smiling at me. "Yo~," she said cooly while winking.

My face began to heat up and I quickly played it off. "You're trespassing."

"Says who?" she asked while sitting next to me.

I then moved so I wouldn't be close to her. "Why're you moving?" she asked annoyed.

"Cuz I can." 

"Whatever." She then folded her legs so she could hug them, and spoke, "You know, you're brother's so cool compared to you."

I felt a vein pop. "What?"

She then turned towards me, giving me a devilish smirk. "I'm just saying~ He's way more mature and cooler."

"Huh?" _Is she trying to make me angry?!_

"That's a guy I need in my life!" she yelled while laughing, "Get ready to call me sister-in-law, kid." 

I stood up in anger and began to walk away. 

"Hey kid, where are ya going?" She asked confused.

"Far far away from you," I said coldly.

"Screw you kid!" she retorted.

* * *

That night, I decided to ask my mom a question. We were eating dinner when I cleared my throat and asked, "Mom?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Do guys have this... _instinct_ to get angry when girls don't compliment them, but they compliment someone else that they know well?"

She placed her fork down and replied, "I can't really speak for a guy, but I know as a female yes; especially if it's someone they like complimenting someone that's not them. But I think normally no unless it comes to someone they have an interest in...why?"

I jumped a little and began to stutter, "N-no reason..." I then stood up from the table and picked up my plate, "I-I'm going to bed."

"Huh? Okay..."

"Thanks for dinner..." I began to run upstairs as I opened up my computer to ningoogle.

"Damn it; I shouldn't do this but..."

I began to type: How to know if you like someone.

I clicked on the first link and opened it. I then started to skim through the article.

"Butterflies...laugh at jokes, talk about and think about them...jealousy?" How could you like someone if you're jealous?!"

I then read the part about Jealousy:

**Do you ever get irritated or bothered when you see your crush or someone you might have interest in, talking to someone else?**

**This could be a sign that you really like that person, and you really want them all to yourself...**

I then stopped reading and shut the laptop close in confusion. I slowly walked to my bed and flopped down. I grabbed my pillow slowly and yelled into it. After a good minute of yelling, I stopped and began to think to myself. 

_There is absolutely no way I'm jealous of Itachi! The Internet can't be trusted! But what about what mom said...no! There is no way!_

I rolled myself into a burrito and sighed heavily. "You've got me so confused... _Naruko_." 


	4. The Girl Had No Shame

"Hey kid...kid! Kid! You're a deep sleeper, huh?" I began to twitch from the unknown voice. I wanted to open my eyes to see who was yelling at me to wake up, but my eyes wouldn't open, so I decided to keep them closed.

Besides, there's only one person who calls me kid, and there's no way she would be here, so until I hear my name, I'm not getting up.

"Kid~ You're gonna be late...Sasuke!" 

Once I heard the stranger say my name, I quickly got up. I looked to my side to see that blond hair that sends chills down my spine. 

"It's about time you woke up," She said as she sat down on my spinning chair. She smiled slyly and commented seductively, "Nice pair of nips you got there." 

I then looked at my bare chest and grew red as I covered myself with my blanket. 

I then yelled in anger and embarrassment, "GET OUT!"

* * *

I was walking to school as the third wheel again, still angry about this morning. As I was walking ahead, I saw Sakura running towards me as I passed by her home. "Sasuke~!"

_Here we go..._

I looked at her in annoyance as she fixed her hair. 

"Good Morning Sasuke. I hope your morning is as great as you~"

I cringed as she said that. She then began to talk, but I quickly tuned her out as she spoke. I ignored her as she followed closely, and in that moment, I realized that third-wheeling was better than being with her. 

* * *

That afternoon, it started to rain. Once the bell rang for the end of class, for the first time, some people stayed behind to wait out the rain.

"This rain is a drag..." Shikamaru said as he laid his head on the desk in boredom. 

"Shikamaru, you're really gonna stay?!" yelled Kiba slightly annoyed. 

"Getting wet is a drag, and getting sick is a pain. I'm just going to stay here till it stops raining and take a nap."

"Fine. Choji and I are gonna make a run for it, see ya," said Kiba as he ran out the classroom with his round friend following behind, his hands occupied with a bag of chips. 

I sighed as I sloppily got up from my seat. I began to make my way out of the classroom when Ino and Sakura ran up to me.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to have an umbrella, would you?" They asked in unison.

They then looked at each other, throwing death glares at one another.

"Hey billboard brow, I was asking first!"

"Sorry Ino pig, but I was asking first!" 

I sighed and walked away as they began to fight. I grabbed my umbrella out of my bag and opened it as I walked out into the rain.

* * *

I was walking over the bridge when I heard the sound of running following behind me. I turned in suspicion and saw the perv.

"Ah, it is you kid!" she said as she began to get under my umbrella.

I looked at her with a face. "What're you doing?!" I yelled in annoyance, quickly moving my umbrella out of the way.

"Hey kid! Don't be like that!"

I continued to walk away, ignoring her pleas for my umbrella. 

"Why didn't you ask my brother to walk you then? Since he's so cool and mature, I don't think he would have had a problem taking you," I said a little irritated.

"Are you mad that I'm spending more time with your brother? A person that is my age, and not a kid like you? I didn't know you were so attached to me already," she snapped back.

I felt a vein pop as I looked at her in anger, "Attached?! Why would I be attached to you?!"

"Whatever kid, just let me under the umbrella already!" she demanded as she tried to come under again.

"No!" I retorted like a child.

"As your senpai, I command you to let me in--better yet, let me have the umbrella."

"Huh?!"

"Yes, as the female, I should be treated with delicacy. Plus, I'm wearing this white shirt today..."

I then looked at her shirt and I saw her Orange and black polka dot patterned bra underneath her wet shirt. 

My face grew red as I saw her in her soaked see through clothes. I shook my head and kept walking.

"No, wait! Sasuke!"

I quickly stopped and looked at her in shock. "Did you just--" in that brief moment, my grip loosened on the umbrella, and the wind sent it flying into the river.

"Crap!" I yelled as I saw my umbrella floating down the river. 

"Great job butterfingers," she said mockingly.

_Ugh, something always goes wrong when she's around!_

I turned to glare at her in anger. "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?! You're the one with the butterfingers!"

"Drop dead!" I spat.

"Screw you!" she yelled back.

As we were bickering, a car drove by and splashed us in even more water. 

"Shit!" she yelled as her clothes dripped in even more water. "This wouldn't have happened if you would have just shared the stupid umbrella!" 

Arguing with her was getting us nowhere, so I decided to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Somewhere dry!" I yelled back as I walked towards the recently abandoned bus stop. 

* * *

I opened the sliding door to the shed and entered with the perv following after. I set my bag down and sat on the bench.

"Hey kid, what is this place?"

"It's an old bus stop. It was purposely made like a shed because of the frequent rain here."

"Smart."

_Just my luck...I could have been home by now, but no. I'm stuck here, soaking wet from the rain, and in this stupid, smelly, wooden, abandoned bus stop with that idiot girl..._

I granted angrily as I sat on the bench. _Everything was perfectly normal in my life until she came..._

The girl had been quiet, too quiet, so I decided to look in her direction to see why that loudmouth was suddenly so silent. 

When I looked over, I saw her taking off her shirt. _What the hell?!_

I flinched in embarrassment and yelled, "What're you doing?!"

"Calm down, it's not like you've never seen porn before." She then began to squeeze her shirt, getting rid of some of the water. "I don't wanna catch a cold."

I looked away with a red face. "You...you do know I'm a guy, right?"

"Oh please, what can you do?"

I stood up and looked at her with my red face, "I-I can do a lot! I'm 14!"

"Keep dreaming kid," she said as she began to remove her skirt. As her skirt slowly fell to the ground, she looked at me seductively and whispered teasingly, "If anything, you should be more scared of me~"

I turned away from her once I felt the blood flow heavily to my lower half. I sat back down and distanced myself, hoping she wouldn't notice the forming bulge in my shorts. 

"See? You can't even look at me without going red." She then sat next to me in nothing but her underwear, leaving her clothes to dry. "Hey, why're you turned like that? I don't have cooties."

I stayed silent as I covered the bulge in my pants. _She's a freaking idiot!_

She then threw herself on my back as she looked over to see what I was covering. "What're you hiding?" she asked curiously. 

As she tried to remove my hands, I began to freak out, pushing her off of me. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the shed before she saw anything.

_Damn! She has no shame!_


	5. The Girl Has Made Me Crazy

It's been a week since the rain incident, and I still haven't faced Naruko. I've been too embarrassed, scared, and nervous, to face her. I can't bring myself to even look at her.

I walked down the stairs from my room, walking into the kitchen to see my mom looking through the refrigerator. 

"Damn...were running low on food..." I heard her whisper to herself. 

I then began to walk to the living room when my mom spotted me. "Oh Sasuke! Do you think you can do me a favor?" 

_Oh yes...the favor question..._

"Sure..." 

_Great, now I'm stuck doing something when all I wanted to do was watch T.V..._

"Can you run down to the grocery store really quickly and get some food. I'll make a list, thank you!"

I sighed as I walked over to the table to wait for the list to be made. 

_Why couldn't she ask Itachi before he left...he's the one with the car..._

"Since I know the stores a pretty long walk from here, you should ask Naruko to go with you."

I nearly died as she said her name. "What?!"

"I just don't want you to walk 30 minutes by yourself. Even though it's a peaceful neighborhood, and no one ever comes to the countryside, it doesn't change the fact it's still not safe," She said with her motherly, lecture full voice. 

I sighed as she passed me the finished list and some money. I began to walk out the door when she called out again: "Sasuke, I'm serious about bringing Naruko along!"

"Yeah yeah..." I retorted as I closed the door to the house. I sighed again as I made my way to her house. 

As I stood in front of her door, I began to think about my life choices:

_Should I really knock on this door? The first time I did, I was nearly raped, and the second time I was seduced and nearly forced to believe I liked her, which I don't, and now I don't know what's going to happen._

I decided to stop being a wuss and just ring the stupid doorbell. As I placed my finger on that button of death, I waited to hear the loud sound of her running to the door.

"Coming!" I heard from inside. The door slowly opened to show a just woken up Naruko.

"Oh, it's just you. Haven't seen you in a while."

I looked away as I saw her standing there in an oversized shirt. "Uh...can--"

"Yes, you can come in," she said as she interrupted me.

"That's not--"

"Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm in my PJs and I don't want people to see me in them."

"Eh?! But I'm seeing them right now! How does that make any sense?!"

"I don't care if it's you," she retorted as she began to walk away. 

Those words hit me hard. _Why doesn't she care...? What if it was Itachi?_

I closed the door behind me as I sat on the couch. As I looked around, all I could remember was the day I met her.

"So what do you want?" she asked as she grabbed a brush to brush down her bed head. 

"My mom wants you to come to the store with me."

"Your mom? Are you sure that's not an excuse to get me to go with you~," she asked teasingly.

"No!" I shouted back like a child.

"Hmm~ Whatever kid, you don't have to admit it if you don't want. Give me a good ten minutes to get ready." She then turned to walk away. "Oh, and feel free to use anything. My house is your house." Those were her last words before her bathroom door closed.

I stared at the turned-off t.v screen while I sat on the couch. "What am I doing here?" I whispered to myself. As I looked down to sigh, I saw the gift box my mom made me give her when she first moved in. That damn box started everything.

_If it wasn't for my mother, I would have never had to bring that gift, and I would have never needed to meet her..._

I then heard a door open as I saw her walk out with wet hair and some clothes. I looked at her seriously as I thought about my recent misfortunes due to her.

"What?" she asked while getting her house keys. 

"I'm still trying to figure out if you're a curse or a blessing."

She giggled and flipped her hair proudly. "Obviously I'm a blessing in disguise."

I thought about it as I stood up. "Everything was quiet, normal, and ordinary, but then you came and changed all that."

"Huh?"

"Whatever, let's just go."

I then walked out the door with her following behind me in confusion.

* * *

We finally reached the store when I saw the store was full of people. _Ugh...I was hoping it would be empty..._

I walked in with Naruko following behind me. She then ran off to the magazine stand and yelled, "Hey kid! They have manga here!"

I sighed while walking away to get what I needed. As I walked down the refrigerated section, I saw Sakura. 

_Oh crap..._

I quickly turned around before she could spot me, but like always, I failed, and I heard that fake tone of her's calling my name: "Sasuke~!"

I turned and looked at her the same way I look at everyone: annoyed.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you would be here! This must be fate, huh~?"

I stayed silent as I looked to my side and saw the gallon of milk I needed. 

"Sasuke~ Do you mind if I stick with you? Just for a few..."

 _Yes I do mind!_ "Do whatever you want."

"Yay!"

I continued down down my list and she stuck next to me the whole time, talking the whole way. Once I got everything, I headed towards the check out when I saw Naruko running towards me. "Hey kid!" she yelled. 

"Wha--" I was quickly interrupted with a shout of pain from the hit she gave me. "What was that for?!" I yelled as I rubbed my head furiously.

"Why the hell did you just leave me like that?!" she looked at me angrily until she saw Sakura standing next to me. "Oh...hi, who're you?" she asked.

"Oh uh...I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm one of Sasuke's friends from school."

"Friends?" she asked while looking at me with a smirk, "I didn't know you had friends." She began to laugh loudly, setting attention to us. Once she finished she showed Sakura her hand, smiling at her happily, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm his neighbor. So don't worry girly, I won't go after him, believe it!"

When I heard that, I grew angry for some reason. I dropped the basket on the floor and walked out of the store. 

"Hey Sasuke!" I heard Naruko yell. 

I ignored her and sat outside on the curve to vent out my anger.

* * *

Naruko and I were walking back when she sighed: "I can't believe I was stuck paying for your crap."

I quickly dug into my pocket and paid her back. 

"Thanks...why'd you storm out anyway?"

I stayed silent because I didn't know myself.

"Whatever, don't talk to me then..." 

We were walking in silence the whole way until we reached my house. As we were getting closer to my home, I saw the car in the driveway which meant Itachi was home. 

"That's your brother's car, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, do you think he'll go out on a date with me if I ask em?!" she asked excitedly.

I grew even angrier and stayed silent.

"Just saying, but your brother's totally my type."

"That's nice..." I mumbled angrily.

"I mean he's tall, older yet still my age, nice, understanding, mature; he has such nice black hair, but he doesn't look like Saizo-sama, however, he's still pretty hot. Oh! Did I add the fact--"

I finally broke. For the first time, I was jealous and angry at my brother. Why? I would never admit it out loud, but I'm sure it's because he got her attention, and I didn't.

I dropped the groceries to the ground and pulled down on her hand, forcing her to reach my height. As my lips nearly touched hers, I quickly moved my mouth towards her left ear and whispered, "You've made me crazy...Naruko Uzumaki."

I let go of her and quickly grabbed the groceries from the floor and walked away. I didn't stop to see what face she was making, but I did finally realize why I always acted the way I did around her: I like Naruko Uzumaki, and she's made me crazy for her. 


	6. The Girl Can't Be With Itachi

I sat at my desk as I looked out the window. It's been a week since the incident when we went shopping. _I_ _guess I finally got through to her. I've finally made her notice that I'm a guy too._

Once the school bell rang, I dashed out of the classroom. For the first time, I was anxious to leave the class because I finally found something worth going to. 

I stood outside the high school building, waiting for Naruko. When I finally spotted that blonde hair, I quickly folded my arms and stood in a cool position to impress her. But when I looked up, I saw her speaking with my brother. 

I felt my blood boil as I watched the two. _Why Is she talking with my brother?!_

As they approached me, I felt my eyes widened as I saw them holding hands. Their fingers were intertwined with each others, and her smile was solely meant for him. Jealousy began to bubble inside me. I wanted to kill my brother. _What the hell is going on?!_

Itachi spotted me and waved. I looked at him angrily as they approached me with their hands entangled with one another. 

"Why're you guys holding hands?" I asked trying to suppress my anger. Itachi took his hand away from hers and began to laugh. 

"Funny story really. I was walking into class when Naruko came up to me and asked me to go out with her."

I looked over at Naruko, and I saw her staring at no one other than Itachi. She didn't even glance at me. I blinked slowly in pain as I directed my attention back to Itachi.

"But you don't even like her..." I said as I held back my voice.

"I mean, I think she's cute and very outgoing, so I decided to give it a shot cuz it might be fun," he said as he looked at Naruko with a smile.

She smiled back at him as she clung to his arm. She then finally looked over at me and stuck out her tongue. "Looks like I'll be invading your home from now on."

"Whatever." I quickly turned around to walk away, clenching my hands into a fist while walking with a broken heart.

* * *

I walked into the house and sat at the table with my head slamming down onto the table. I looked at the wooden countertop, only to see sudden puddles beginning to form. I clenched my teeth in pain. I was heartbroken.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" I heard my mom calling for me as she entered the dining room. I looked up quickly to wipe the tears from my eyes, and in that moment, I saw my mom.

"Sasuke? Are you crying?!" she asked with a worried voice. She quickly walked up to me and sat down on the chair beside me.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I retorted as I tried to control my breathing.

"What happened?"

"I said it was nothing!" I yelled.

"Sasuke! What happened!" she yelled.

I snapped and began to say everything that was on my mind. Never have I ever been this weak until I met her.

"Itachi and Naruko are going out now! I know I shouldn't care, but I feel so angry, and I want to kick Itachi's face! I hate the fact that I'm freaking crying over her, but that's only because I realized that I can't ever be with her. I hate the fact that I've become so weak. I hate the fact that she moved here because now I'm feeling these weird emotions. I hate the fact that everything she does makes me want to be with her even more. I hate the fact that she's come into my life. But most of all, I hate the fact that I can't stop liking her!"

"Sasuke..."

I quickly got up from my seat and ran upstairs to my room. _Damn, now I'm acting like a moody teenager..._

* * *

That next morning, I woke up with puffy eyes from crying, and I didn't want to face my mom after that embarrassing scene from yesterday. I sighed and walked downstairs to see my mom eating alone at the table.

"Morning..." I whispered as I sat beside her.

"Good morning," She replied as she ate, "Feel better?"

I nodded as I sat there looking at the table awkwardly.

"Breakfast is on top of the oven. Oh, and your brother's at work on this lovely Saturday morning...which means Naruko's alone."

I looked at her in suspicion. 

"As a mom, I shouldn't be telling you to steal your brother's girlfriend, but as a friend...," she looked at me with a smile, "Go get em tiger."

I gave her a small smile and walked to the stove to get my breakfast. "Mom, I'll be going out."

"Alright, have fun~," she said as she continued to eat.

I quickly ate the food and ran out to Naruko's place.

* * *

I looked at the door in fear. I breathed in and rung the doorbell. 

I heard her usual yell as she came to open the door, "Coming!" Once she opened the door, she looked at me in disbelief.

"Kid?"

"Hi...Can I come in?"

"Uh...I'm kinda busy with homework..."

"I can help you then," I replied swiftly.

"Really? But you're only in 8th grade. I doubt you can help with this 10th-grade _highschool_ stuff," she said boastfully like a child.

I laughed and replied, "I'm two years ahead in every subject. If It wasn't for my laziness, I could be taking college classes too."

She looked at me in surprise, "You're smart?!"

"Yeah, I'm not dumb like you!" I retorted.

We were about to get into our usual quarrels when I decided to be the bigger person, drop the subject, and ask my question again, "So, can I come in?" She nodded and let me in as she closed the door behind me. 

I turned towards her and asked cooly, "So what do you need help with?"

* * *

As I sat in her room waiting for her to come back with her homework, I looked around at the mess on the floor and the plain decor. "I was expecting a girl's room to be clean..." I whispered to myself.

"Sorry for the wait," she said as she walked in. "Sorry the room's a mess, I never have company over," she said with a laugh.

_Never...? So not even Itachi's been inside her room?_

I smiled to myself as I thought about being the first guy in her room. _Suck it Itachi._

She then sat down against the bed holding the papers in her hand. She began to speak about her homework when I took the chance to sit in her lap.

She then stopped talking and looked at me in shock. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. Keep talking."

"Uh...so I'm having troubles with the square roots..."

"Those are easy. All you have to do is--"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said while putting the papers down. 

"Do what?" I asked.

"Sasuke...I have a boyfriend now..." she said slowly as she began to gently push me off.

I got up and looked at her seriously, "Why're you going out with him?"

"Because I like him."

I squatted down to her level and looked at her. "Naruko...He doesn't like you...but I do." 

Her eyes widened in surprise. I slowly closed in on her face as my lips pressed against hers. I lightly kissed her and backed away. 

"Sasuke..."

I then moved forward and kissed her again, this time she kissed back and placed her arms around my neck, trying to deepen the kiss. As our lips touched, I couldn't help but feel as if we were doing the right thing even though I knew it was wrong.

As we continued to kiss, I suddenly felt her tongue trying to make its way into my mouth. I was scared, not knowing what to do, but I allowed her in, trusting her to guide me.

Her tongue began to stroke mine, and at first, I backed away in fear, but I slowly gave in to temptation and joined her in an erotic dance. As the kiss grew deeper, I started to feel an overwhelming sensation in my lower region.

We slowly parted to breathe. We stared into each other's eyes until Naruko slowly looked away with an embarrassed expression. "Sa-Sasuke...your..." she pointed to my shorts as she continued to look away.

I then looked down to see a tent in my shorts. I quickly moved away from her in embarrassment, sitting next to her as I sat with my legs spread open, covering my tent with my hands while trying to get the blood flow to stop.

_Ugh, this is embarrassing...this was the last thing I wanted her to see..._

She kept looking away and eventually looked back at me. "Why...?"

"Huh?"

She then began to crawl towards me, slowly approaching my face as she entered my personal space.

"Why would you kiss me...?"

I closed my eyes and began to rub the back of my head with my free hand. "I told you...I like you."

She then stood up and sat back down, but this time, she sat on me: our faces face to face.

I grew embarrassed and quickly hid my erection from her eyes as she slowly made her way closer to it. "Don't come any closer..." I warned as her thighs pressed against my legs, making the blood flow increase rapidly to my lower region.

"Sasuke..." She whispered as she placed her hands over mine, "You were right...you are a man..."

She slowly removed my hands from the region and stared at it, making me anxious as I felt myself erect even more from the stimulation. 

She slowly took her hand and placed it on my clothed member, gently feeling the warmth that stood between my legs. As her hand molded around me, she grabbed it, giving it a light squeeze as she proceeded to messaged it with her palm, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"Naruko..." I whispered as she pleased me.

As she looked at me with lust, she slowly leaned in and kissed me, driving my body insane from all the pleasure. "For some reason..." she whispered between each small kiss, "I want more..."

"I do too..." I then slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth as she kept it open, waiting for me to dominate her.

As we continued in our erotic kiss, I could feel my member pound in excitement from her touches. The inside of my underwear was getting wet, and my body wouldn't stop asking for more.

_I want her to touch me...I want to feel her hand on my skin...I want her...I want her so bad..._

She then removed her hand and began to grind on my member, moving her hips seductively as she messaged me with her warm, wet, covered entrance.

"Sasuke~" she moaned while licking my lips, her hips never leaving me unsatisfied as she grinded on me.

I then brought my face towards her neck and began to kiss her, running my tongue all over, kissing and nibbling it slowly.

"Naruko..." I whispered unconsciously.

"Sasuke~"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I quickly stopped and so did she. We looked into each other's eyes, and all I could think about was making sure she would stay mine.

"Uh...I need to get the door..." she said as she stood up quickly.

"Wait..." I then pulled her down so she was my height, and bit her neck, leaving a love mark. "So everyone knows that you're mine~" I whispered into her ear seductively.

She looked at me with a crimson red face and whispered, "What about Itachi...?"

"I don't care about him..I only care about you. I won't let Itachi have you."


	7. The Girl Is Whom I Love

After our kiss, Naruko and I have been meeting behind my brothers back every chance we could. Now that schools ended, Naruko's spending her summer with her uncle. Since she was now gone for the whole summer, I'm alone again.

I was walking down the road while enjoying a popsicle. The hot blazing sun shined down on me as I walked every step, and nothing but sweat ran down my skin.

_I can't go to the beach because of all the people. I could ask Itachi to drive me to the pool, but that'll be packed with people too..._

I sighed as I noticed that staying cool in this heat was futile. 

I kept walking, not knowing where I was going when I ran into Shikamaru. He was laying on the bench with a book on his face. 

I walked past him quietly so I wouldn't have to interact with him. 

"I appreciate you not bothering me, but you still woke me up from my nap with your dragging feet. Man, I came out here since it was peaceful, what a drag." 

I then looked back to him sitting up as he removed the book from his face. "What's up, Sasuke?"

I sighed and decided to sit next to him. I was tired anyway. 

"I haven't talked to you since 7th grade. You became so distant," Shikamaru said as he picked his ear. "We're gonna be freshman, now, huh?"

"You sound like an old man," I said as I finished my popsicle. 

"I get that a lot." He slowly stood up and stretched. "Since you already woke me up, wanna go somewhere where it's quiet and has A/C?" He asked while placing his hands in his pocket. 

I nodded as I stood up, throwing the popsicle stick in the trash. We then began to walk down the road together to Shikamaru's air-conditioned utopia.

"This is a drag...It's so freaking hot and my body won't stop sweating." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Don't you ever wish you were a cloud? No care in the world...just floating by..." Shikamaru asked as we reached the library. 

I stayed quiet, not wanting to start a conversation.

We walked up the steps of the library and he opened the door and I followed after. 

_He's right. It's cool here, and barely anyone's here because the library is such a far walk. This is perfect._

"Shikamaru, is that you?" asked an unfamiliar voice. 

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Yeah, didn't think I'd see you here, Asuma."

The man known as Asuma chuckled happily as he saw Shikamaru. "Guess it's my luck that you're here because I brought my shogi board with me.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at me, "What a drag, I got something to do now. I'll see you once I beat this guy."

He then walked off, leaving me alone. I sighed as I was left alone again. I then walked towards the reading couches to take a nap. 

_I really miss her...Now there's nothing to do again._

I closed my eyes and took the best nap of my life. 

* * *

After that, I came to the library every day until the end of summer. 

I was eating lunch at the closest BBQ place with Shikamaru when Kiba and Choji came by. "Hey Shikamaru...oh hi Sasuke, didn't know you hung out with Shikamaru," Kiba said as he stood there with Choji. 

"Can we join you?" asked Choji as he stuffed his mouth with chips. 

"Sure," Shikamaru said as he moved down to make room. 

"Alright! Can we order steak?!" asked Choji in excitement as he opened up the menu. 

"Choji, what did your parents say?" Sighed Shikamaru.

"It doesn't matter, I'm hungry!" He retorted as he looked at the menu happily.

_Damn it Naruko...If you were here, I wouldn't have to be sitting with these people!_

"So Sasuke, can I ask who's that blonde girl you're always with?" Kiba asked as he tried to make conversation with me.

"Uh...shes my--"

"Girlfriend?" Choji asked.

"Not really..." I replied a little awkwardly.

"She has to be! You changed so much once she came!" exclaimed Choji.

_Changed...? Did I really?_

"But isn't your brother going out with her?" asked Kiba a little confused. 

Shikamaru looked at me and shook his head, "Come on guys, you're making him uncomfortable."

"You're right, sorry," apologized Kiba as he took a sip of his drink.

I stayed silent until I accidentally said something I never thought I would say to strangers: "I like her."

"Huh?" They said in unison while looking at me surprised. 

"No way. But she's with your brother," said Kiba in shock.

"And me," I added. _Why am I talking to these guys about this?!_

"No way! Did you guys...do anything?" asked Choji in surprise. 

I smirked as I replied, "We make out behind my brother's back every chance we get."

"Woah!" Kiba and Choji yelled.

In that moment, I felt like a little kid wanting to show off how cool he was. For the first time, I felt like it wasn't so bad talking to people.

* * *

It was the week before school started, and Naruko still wasn't back. I sat down in the living room when my mom came in. 

"Guess what Sasuke?"

"What?" I asked while watching T.V.

"Itachi told me Naruko's coming back tomorrow."

I quickly turned to look at her. "What?"

"She'll be here tomorrow at four."

I looked back at the T.v and replied coldly, "Oh, that's nice."

She then giggled and left. Once she left, I grabbed the couch pillow and screamed into it in happiness. _Finally!_

I then quickly got off the couch and ran to my room. I pressed my back against the wall and measured myself one last time.

I quickly wrote on the wall and then looked at my new height. _Puberty is a magical thing._

Before she left, she told me something: _"If you somehow magically grow taller than me by the time I come back, I'll...I'll think about going out with you."_

Ever since she told me that, I began to measure myself every day to see if I was getting taller, and I was. 

I smiled at my current height. "Naruko, you're mine."

* * *

I was looking at the clock all day, waiting for it to be 4, but for some reason, time was especially slow today. 

I was eating lunch with my mom and brother since he took the day off from work to see Naruko. 

_If only I could somehow get them out of the house before she comes..._ I sighed as I bit into my sandwich. 

"Thank you for the food," said Itachi politely as he stood up to wash his plate. He then washed his plate and went up to his room. Once I heard the door to his room close, my mom immediately began to spit out words faster than I could make out.

"Sasuke! What're you going to do? I didn't know he took today off!"

"Mom?"

"I know, I'll devise a plan to get Itachi out of the house!"

"Mom, Itachi's not stupid."

"I know, I gave birth to you guys. Anyway, so this is what I was thinking. I'll fall down and act like I broke something. I'll get Itachi to drive me to the hospital, and I'll call Tsunade and tell her to keep me on hold for as long as she can. That should buy you a good four hours."

"Did you just think of that?" I asked, completely amazed by my mother's storytelling.

"Of course not. I've been thinking about this plan for a while now, just in case one of you needed some alone time with a girl. Anyway, that's not what's important right now! Now that you've got that man body of yours, I want you to shower around 4:15, and once she comes to knock on the door, I want you to open it with your towel on! That's a real turn on you know."

I lowered my head in embarrassment. _I can't believe we're having this conversation..._

"No need to be embarrassed Sasuke," she said as she folded her napkin. "Now, when she sees you, she might get really horney. Cuz when women see the body of a man, and the towel is placed quite low, you already have the lady down there howling, if you know what I'm saying!"

"Mom..." I whined as I covered my face.

"What? No matter how old a woman gets, we still have taste!" she then stood up and picked up our plates, "But remember Sasuke, all because I'm telling you to get her to _want you,_ doesn't mean you have to...you know... _do it_. I mean, you can do it--not that I'm encouraging you to--but doing it is life changing...so don't just throw it away. Your virginity is something you can never get back." 

She began to wash the plates and dry them. "You know Sasuke...if you ever do, do it...," she turned to look at me seriously, "Tell me all the juicy details!" She then gave a thumbs up and a smile as she walked away.

"Oh--mom!"

* * *

It was 3:30 and it was about time my mom commenced with her plan. I was in my room when I heard a thud at the bottom of the stairway. I quickly opened my door and saw Itachi running down the stairs.

"Mom, are you okay?!" shouted Itachi in fear. 

I looked at her and saw she had a purple eye. _Don't tell me she punched herself..._

"Can you walk?" Itachi asked as he helped her up.

"Owww...Itachi, I think I need to go to the hospital," my mom cried as she tumbled back down on the floor.

Itachi quickly ran to get his car keys and opened the door. "Sasuke, help mom into the car!" he yelled as he ran out to start up the car.

"Mom! Did you punch yourself?!" I asked a little angry.

"Shh...It's makeup. But I think I might have hurt myself from the fall, to be honest... I didn't fall on purpose there," she said while laughing.

I sighed at her recklessness. _Just like Naruko..._

I helped her into the car as Itachi buckled his seatbelt. "Sasuke get in," Itachi commanded.

I looked at my mom and she quickly covered for me. "Itachi! Someone needs to watch the house while we're both gone. Just leave Sasuke here." 

"Hmm...fine. See you in a few," he said as he drove off. Once they were out of sight, I fell to my knees in relief. 

"I love my mom."

* * *

I waited till four but saw that she wasn't there yet, so I decided to shower at 5 o'clock instead. In the meantime, I watched a ninjatube video on how to put on a towel in a seductive place. I was set and ready by 5:20. All I needed now was the doorbell to ring.

I was fixing my hair when the doorbell finally rang. I quickly ran to the door and opened it to see her.

_Finally, she's back._

She looked at me with a red face, and she couldn't take her eyes off me. "Long time no see, Naruko~."

"Sas-Sasuke? Is-is that you...?" she asked in shock.

"Welcome back, shorty."

"I-I almost didn't recognize you...!"

I unfolded my arms and grabbed her arm, forcing her to come in as I shut the door behind her. I pinned her against the closed door and looked at her with lust. 

"I told you...I'm a man."

She looked at me with widened eyes, and before I knew it, she wrapped her arms around my neck and began to kiss me.

"Sasuke...I missed you..." she said between each kiss.

"I missed you too..." I whispered.

She then pushed me away and yelled, "Oh crap! Is Itachi here?!"

I smirked and whispered into her ear, "It's just us two."

She then looked back at me and began to run upstairs. "Where are you going?!" I yelled as I ran after her.

She ran into my room and kicked off her shoes before she jumped onto my bed. I smirked as I looked at her red face. "Is someone--"

"Yes I am horney, damn it! Why the hell would you greet me like that?!" she yelled with a completely red face.

_Mom was right! Thank you..._

"I'm not saying we do it, but...I just want to hold you...I missed you."

My eyes widened at her words. "Say it again," I commanded like a child.

"No! You know how embarrassing it is to say that!" she yelled with her eyes closed.

I smiled as I walked out of the room to put on my clothes that were in the bathroom. "I'll be back in a second," I said while walking away.

I quickly placed my pajamas on and walked back into the room to see her laying on her side, facing the wall.

I smiled as I closed the door and slowly climbed on top of her. "Don't tell me you fell asleep," I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"Why would I do that? I'm here to see you, not sleep," she said playfully as she turned over onto her back. I bent down and kissed her on her lips happily. _I really do like you Uzumaki..._

As the kiss began to intensify, I found myself going to lift up her shirt, but I quickly stopped myself, not wanting to make her angry, but instead she looked at me with a disappointed expression. "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't know if I could..."

She giggled and pecked my lips happily. "You brag about being a man and you didn't even take off my shirt."

"I'm a gentleman," I snapped back.

She then grabbed the end of her shirt and brought it over her head, revealing a black laced bra. As I looked at her, she began to turn red. "Don't look at me like that..." I chuckled as I pinned her down onto the bed. 

Pressing my lips against hers again, I kissed her with much passion. I drew my lips away from hers and began to kiss off to the side of her mouth, slowly making my way down the side of her jaw and down the side of her neck, as she inhaled strongly, enticed by my scent. I dragged my tongue down her collarbone, kissing my way down to her bra.

As I was kissing the top of her breast, she took off her bra, allowing me to lick her nipples. I licked and kissed both nipples as I massaged each breast. 

"Sasuke~" she moaned as she grabbed onto my black hair.

I continued down her body, onto her belly, still kissing her on the way down, noticing her hands tightly grasping the sheets of the bed. I could hear her painting with every move that I made. I stopped and looked at her lustful face: mouth opened wide, panting while waiting for more.

"Sasuke..." she said as she rubbed her legs together, "Don't stop now, you dummy..."

I wanted to go all the way with her. I was hard, and all I wanted was to do her reckless, but I couldn't completely claim her while she was still with Itachi.

I sighed and played with her hair instead. "I won't do anything more until you completely belong to me."

She sighed and went to put on her bra and shirt. "Yeah..." 

As soon as she was done getting dressed, she laid back down beneath me and watched me with her sea-blue eyes. 

I placed my hand on her cheek and lovingly caressed it. "Naruko Uzumaki...I love you..."

She cupped her hand over mine and looked at me sweetly, "Sasuke Uchiha...I've loved you since you knocked on my door."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

She patted the spot next to her and turned on her side to face me. "The reason why I went out with Itachi was so I could get you out of my head."

"Why would you do that?" I asked as I laid down, bringing the blanket over us. 

"Because I was scared of loving you...You're only like what? Fifteen now, which is fine, but you were fourteen, Sasuke, and I was sixteen! I know age doesn't matter, especially when you get older, but you were too young at the time and maybe a little now too..."

I sighed, realizing the truth behind her words.

"People talk Sasuke...and I didn't want people to hurt you or me if we were to go out. I also didn't wanna admit I had fallen for a kid..."

I placed my arm around her and brought her close to me. As one arm laid around her, the other stroke her blonde hair. "Naruko...do you understand what you put me through? I felt all these weird emotions because of you. I was jealous, angry, pissed, happy, and I even cried!"

"Sorry?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Don't be. Before you, I thought everyday was boring. I thought I would end up marrying Sakura and be miserable all my life. I thought that was my path, my fate...but then I met you. You changed me." 

She caressed my cheek as she smiled happily. "I'll break up with Itachi...but I won't date you immediately after! That would be cruel." 

"And you think watching you guys 'date' wasn't cruel?"

"Touche," she then turned around quickly and turned off the light. 

"What're you doing? It's already 7:30, and you need to be out here before 8."

"Yeah yeah, I'll leave in a bit, but the light's killing the mood."

I kissed her forehead lightly in happiness. "Thank you for coming into my life...Naruko."


	8. Epilogue: Naruko Is The Only One For Me

The next morning, I woke up with her in my arms. I smiled at how cute she looked, and I lightly kissed her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Mornin' kid," she said playfully.

"Morning," I whispered as I kissed her lips happily.

We were caught in a trance with each other. We became oblivious to the world around us, but that was quickly broken by the sound of my brother's voice.

"Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you?" I heard my brother say at the door. 

Naruko and I looked at each other in fear. She looked around everywhere and spotted my window. "I'll jump out the window!" she whispered in a panic.

"Are you crazy?" I whisper shouted back.

"Naruko...you can stay...don't worry, I won't open the door," Itachi said behind the door. 

We looked at each other again, feeling the hearts within each other drop in guilt.

"How did he...?" she whispered in shock as she dug herself deeper into the blanket in guilt.

"I knew what mom did was part of her plan to get you guys together...dodon't worry, she didn't tell me. I overheard the doctor talking to her about it when I stepped out of the room."

"Damn...Tsunade's such a blabbermouth..." I mumbled under my breath.

"But can I ask you something, Naruko?" Itachi asked with some pain in his voice.

Naruko looked at me in fear as I hugged her, reassuring her safety. "It's okay..." I whispered.

"Sure..." she said to Itachi. 

"I noticed when we went out...all you talked about was Sasuke, so I had my suspicions about you two," he then cleared his throat and continued, "Why did you go out with me, when you liked my brother the whole time?"

Naruko stayed silent as she placed her hands over mine. She breathed out and finally spoke, "I dated you to try and forget my feelings for Sasuke. I thought, if I dated you, then I might end up liking you and forget about Sasuke...but I ended up liking him more when I was you...I'm sorry Itachi..."

He began to laugh as he replied, "Don't worry about it, I prepared myself for this when I opened the door to the room last night."

Naruko and I jolted in embarrassment. _He did come in last night!_

"Mom's awake by the way, and if you don't want a scene, I would have her sneak out the window. I left a ladder there last night, guessing you might need it today," he said while walking away.

_Itachi..._

I felt my heart drop and guilt consume me. "Itachi!" I shouted, "You're...I-"

"I know Sasuke," I heard him chuckle from outside as he told me he loved me. 

Naruko giggled and kissed my cheek. "Awww I ship it."

My face flushed red as I looked at her, "Sh-shut up and get out!"

She giggled happily and made her way to the window. "Well, I gotta get going...see you in a few?"

"Of course," I replied happily.

She began to climb out the window when I called out to her: "Hey."

"Yeah?" She asked while holding onto the ladder.

I walked to the window and stuck my head out to look at her. "I love you."

Her face began to turn different shades of pink as she smiled at me happily, "I love you too, kid."

As I watched her climb down the ladder, I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I was to have met her. 

* * *

_**5 years later** _

Once I entered Highschool, I decided to take up Iruka sensei's offer about early college education. I started taking college classes, finishing high school, and dating Naruko all at once.

After I graduated High School, I proposed to her. We got married 6 months later, and I moved into her home. We then went on a honeymoon to the hot springs in Konoha for 2 weeks. After, we went on with our busy college and working life. Soon after we found out she was pregnant. A year later, Naruko gave birth to our son Fuji.

Naruko and I were laying in bed when Fuji began to cry. "I'll get him," I said as I stood up.

"I owe you one," she replied in a haze while nodding back to sleep.

I ran to the crib quickly and gently cradled him in my arms, successfully rocking him to sleep. I slowly walked out of the room when the doorbell rang. 

I walked over to the door and opened it to see my mom. "Hey Sasuke! Oooh, look at my adorable grandson~!" She said quickly ignoring me to grab my baby.

"Hi to you too..." I whispered.

"Where's Naruko?" She asked while rocking Fuji in her arms.

"Napping in the room," I replied while letting her in. 

"Good. She deserves that nap," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"How's Itachi?" I asked while sitting next to her.

"He's good. He's still working in the city for that company Akaski, and he still has no girl," she said with a sigh. 

"Sasuke, is that mom?" I heard Naruko ask as she came out of our room.

"Ma! How are ya?" my wife asked while walking over to her. 

"Good good," she said as I got up to give Naruko my seat.

My mother looked at us with a smile.

"What?" we asked.

"Nothing...Just...Naruko, you changed Sasuke so much! I never thought he would ever get a family. Maybe a forced marriage with the Harunos, but that's it. Thank you for being our neighbor, Naruko," she said with tears forming in her eyes. 

I slowly placed my arms around her and smiled, "If you were never my neighbor, I wouldn't be the happy man I am today. You were meant for me...and only me. I love you, my neighbor Naruko."

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to my other SasuNaru stories!!!
> 
> Also, the reason why I named their son Fuji is because Sasuke's dad's name is another name for mount Fuji (fun fact lol).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and don't forget to tell your friends (and maybe become my fans too lol)!!!
> 
> Your author,
> 
> \- Otaku-Chan! :)


End file.
